Pizza Planet
Pizza Planet is a family restaurant frequented by Andy Davis and his toys in Toy Story. The establishment is identifiable by its unique design employing a space theme. Description The building of Pizza Planet is shaped like the planet Saturn with the "Pizza Planet" logo on top. At the left side is a rocket ship. ''Toy Story'' This is the place where Woody and Buzz Lightyear attempt to find Andy after being left behind at the Dinoco gas station. After Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck pulling into the gas station, he calls Buzz back, and the two hitch a ride in the truck and head to Pizza Planet. After entering the restaurant, Woody finds Andy and calls to Buzz that they will jump into Molly's stroller, but Buzz, still believing to be a real Space Ranger, spots a rocket-shaped claw game, thinking it is a rocket Woody has promised that will take him to his destination, and climb into the rocket, where he meets the Aliens. Woody has to climb into the claw game to get Buzz out, but Sid Phillips, who has been playing Whack-a-Mole, takes control of the claw and fishes Buzz, as well as Woody who has been holding onto Buzz's leg, out of the rocket (but not before he has fished one alien out). Buzz, Woody, and the alien are then taken to Sid's house to become his new toys. ''Toy Story 2'' Three of the trademark Aliens reappear in Toy Story 2 in the Pizza Planet truck. While assisting Andy's toys use the truck to follow Al to the airport, they almost get thrown out the window before being saved by Mr. Potato Head. In return, they follow him all the way back to Andy's house. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Andy mentions his once-favorite restaurant, Pizza Planet, as the home world of his three Aliens that he hands over to Bonnie. There is also a "Pizza Planet"-branded season schedule (likely for high school baseball/softball) hidden on Andy's wall. Trivia *Pizza Planet was originally going to be a miniature golf course called Pizza Putt (the name is a reference to Pizza Hut), but was changed to a space themed restaurant in order for Buzz to be lured into thinking he is going home. *One of the storyboards for the film showed Sid making fun of a guy walking around in an Alien costume (who didn't make it into the film) in place of him playing the Whack-a-Alien game. *The robot guards at the entrance are based on the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. *The Alien Slime dispensers and the Whack-a-Alien game are designed after the creature from the movie Alien. In the Toy Story Activity Center, they are shown to talk as they challenge you to a memory game in a taunting manner. *In the SNES/Genesis video game of Toy Story, one of the Pizza Planet levels is shown to have ice cream, hot dogs, and fries. *A Mega Gulp cup from Pizza Planet can be seen on top of the Bug Bar in A Bug's Life. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, Pizza Planet tokens are a special item that needs to be collected in order to progress. *Blood is represented on the Whack-a-Alien arcade game, being the first time featured on a Pixar film. *The Pizza Planet truck has made cameo appearances in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. *An actual Pizza Planet exists at the Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios park in Florida and Disneyland Paris. It mainly serves pizza and salad, has a second story, and a big arcade. The Disneyland Paris version features more detail such as the robot guards and has pizza burgers among it's signature items. *According to Toy Story: The Essential Guide, the Pizza Planet restaurant was actually built over where an old fancy French restaurant used to be before it was burned down. *A container box from Pizza Planet can be seen in the Tri-County Landfill in Toy Story 3. Gallery Image:Pizzaplanetentrance.jpg|Entrance to Pizza Planet (with Robot Guards) Image:Pizza Planet.png|Interior of Pizza Planet. Image:Pizzaplanetfood.jpg|Woody and Buzz hiding inside a Mega Gulp cup and Super Nova Burger box. Image:Alienslime.jpg|Alien Slime dispensers. Image:Whackaalien.jpg|Whack-a-Alien game. Image:Planetkiller.jpg|Planet Killer game. Image:Clawmachine.jpg|The claw machine. Category:Toy Story Locations Category:Tri-County Area